The modern microwave oven, for all its apparent sophistication, has stagnated in development over the past decade. One particular problem that has yet to be sufficiently addressed is uneven cooking. This arises due to zones of constructive and destructive microwave interference. One solution commonly used has been to place the object being cooked on a rotating plate that moves the object through various zones of constructive interference. Another solution has been to place a “stirrer” at the opening of the waveguide to alter the direction of the microwaves as they enter the cooking cavity. While these solutions are helpful, they still allow for some uneven cooking. This is particularly problematic for cooking foods, such as meat, in a microwave oven, because undercooked food can make a person ill, and overcooked food can be unpalatable. Thus, there is room for improvement of microwave ovens.